


Когда их трое. Что случилось с другим братом?

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Когда их трое [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Q - Sherrinford Holmes, third brother - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "Мне не свойственны приливы братского милосердия - вы знаете, что случилось с другим братом" (с) Майкрофт Холмс. Вторая часть серии "Когда их трое" - АU, где Кью является третьим братом Холмс.





	Когда их трое. Что случилось с другим братом?

**Author's Note:**

> Использован пятиминутный мини-спешл Many Happy Returns о путешествиях Шерлока по миру, который был показан перед третьим сезоном.

**День Z. Спецтюрьма МИ-6. 7:00**

Соглашаясь участвовать в авантюрном плане своих братьев, Кью был морально готов ко многому: к удвоенной нагрузке из-за необходимости вести Шерлока в поездках по миру, к отказу от собственной личной жизни — противостояние Шерлока с сетью Мориарти требовало внимания в любое время дня и ночи, к необходимости искать нестандартные решения проблем и — при неблагоприятном исходе — объясняться с непосредственным начальством (либо в худшем варианте — и вовсе с родной матерью). Но он точно не мог предвидеть того, что два года спустя окажется под арестом в спецтюрьме МИ-6.

Кью мрачно усмехнулся, когда его привели в ту же камеру, что прежде занимал Джеймс Мориарти; от нечего делать пересчитал надписи «Шерлок» на стенах и быстро заскучал. Добросовестно ответив на все вопросы следователя Майкла Ипкинса ещё в день ареста, он понадеялся на быстрый суд, однако даты слушания пришлось ждать неделю. Сутками отсыпаясь на кушетке, лишенный гаджетов и газет, в последнюю ночь Кью, однако, так и не сумел сомкнуть глаз и встретил начало нового дня, сидя с противной головной болью и ощущением песка в глазах.

Ровно в семь утра под металлической дверью возникла узкая полоса света. Хрустнув шейными позвонками, Кью оперся затылком о стену, поджал ноги по-турецки и душераздирающе зевнул. До начала закрытого судебного заседания оставалось три часа, и, чтобы убить время, он мысленно перенёсся в тот пасмурный день пятнадцатого июня, когда, собственно, все его неприятности и начались.

 

**За 2 года до дня Z. Квартира на Воксхолл-бридж роад. 10:45**

В свою квартиру под самой крышей высотного здания Кью поднимался, неся не особо лёгкий чемодан и испытывая чувство, близкое к гордости. Всё-таки Шерлоку с Майкрофтом удалось вдвоём придумать достаточно реалистичный план и успешно провернуть вариант «Лазарь». Кью, конечно, вовремя вмешался, включив в госпитале Святого Варфоломея пожарную сигнализацию, чтобы на несколько минут отвлечь внимание пациентов и врачей от инсценировки за окном. Биографические данные и адреса семи зевак, которых не должно было оказаться на улице, он тоже вычислил быстро и скинул их Майкрофту. Но в остальном всё прошло спокойно.

Отомкнув дверь, Кью вошёл в квартиру и сразу увидел на вешалке серое пальто с заляпанным кровью синим шарфом. 

— Спорим, ты не смог бы такое провернуть? — донёсся самодовольный голос из единственной комнаты. 

— Что именно? — уточнил Кью, снимая ботинки.

Их он поставил рядом с черными туфлями гостя и направился в спальню. Шерлок, устроившийся на разложенном диване в гнезде из подушек и котов, азартно стучал по клавишам ноутбука.

— Спрыгнуть с крыши, даже если от этого бы зависела твоя жизнь. Ты слишком боишься высоты.

При виде Кью два чёрных кота навострили уши, с сомнением оглядели его с головы до ног и вновь уткнулись Шерлоку в бедро.

— Предатели, — фыркнул Кью, водрузив металлический чемодан на тумбочку, и с размаху повалился на диван рядом с братом. 

Более крупный кот Макс тихо мяукнул. Шерлок машинально почесал его за ухом и продолжил нажимать кнопки.

— Ты оставил свой жутко секретный ноутбук в квартире.

— Ага, — согласился Кью, разглядывая спину Шерлока в узкой рубашке и край экрана ноутбука.

— Включенный. Без пароля. С единственной папкой посреди экрана: «Шерлок, это для тебя».

— Решил сэкономить тебе время.

— В папке был ярлык для игры в покер. 

Кью ухмыльнулся. Кот Дональд на пробу протянул к нему лапу.

— Ну, наш скучный братец любит повторять: «Всегда есть подвох». Чего ты ждал от ноута, с помощью которого можно влезть в любую секретную сеть мира?

— Чего-то подобного.

Поразмыслив две секунды, Шерлок сделал ставку и с досадой хлопнул ладонью по подушке. Кот Макс с возмущением на морде тут же отполз под руку к Кью.

— Не пугай мне кота, — заступился тот за любимца.

— Как минимум, трое участников из семи жульничают, — скороговоркой выпалил Шерлок, ткнув пальцем в экран.

— По-твоему, я подложил тебе программу с тремя шулерами? — тоном оскорблённой невинности спросил Кью. — Серьёзно? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, братишка. Не шулеров там вообще нет.

Шерлок замер, бросил недоверчивый взгляд на Кью и вдруг расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.

— Это меняет дело! Так, надо пересмотреть стратегию… Займись пока ланчем, Кью. Мне — двойную порцию дим-сама с креветками. 

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой белый господин.

— Да-да, слушайся… Ауч! — вскрикнул Шерлок, получив в затылок подушкой.

Кот, на которого свалилась эта подушка, возмущенно мяукнул.

Понимая, что Шерлок не станет отвлекаться от игры, пока не пройдёт хотя бы первый этап турнира, Кью почесал пузико коту Максу, открыл принесённый с работы чемодан и достал из него новенький ноутбук. Вообще, он предназначался Шерлоку и содержал в себе массу полезных данных и программ, но для банального онлайн-заказа китайской еды тоже сгодился. 

Заказ доставили два часа спустя, как раз к окончанию первого раунда турнира.

— Ты же не просто так подкинул мне эту игру, — проницательно заметил Шерлок, сооружая из диванных подушек подобие стола.

Получив заказ, Кью прошлепал из коридора к дивану и выложил из пакета два больших пластиковых термоконтейнера с палочками. Затем ещё один, поменьше, открыл и поставил на ковёр — к радости обоих котов.

— Продолжаешь подозревать меня в коварстве?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Шерлок, сдирая бумажную упаковку с пары палочек.

— Бывает, — флегматично пожал плечами Кью и ловко стянул из контейнера Шерлока самый крупный китайский пельмешек — за что секунду спустя лишился кусочка мяса в панировке.

— То есть я ошибся, предположив, что у тебя есть неизвестная мне информация о связях кого-то из сети Мориарти с игорным бизнесом?

— Бери выше, Шерлок. Чтобы разрушить американский сегмент, тебе придётся выбиться в замы некоронованного короля Лас-Вегаса Тима Шульца. А он очень азартный игрок. Сделаешь его шестёрок за столом — и место твоё. С ним самим, правда, тебе не тягаться.

— Он так хорош? — усомнился Шерлок, пристально высматривая у Кью кусочек мяса поаппетитнее.

— Он гарвардский профессор математики, написавший докторскую в девятнадцать лет. Что-то типа меня, — задрал нос Кью и стянул у брата следующий дим-сам. — Им заинтересовались в АНБ, привлекли кое к каким проектам, но потом он сумел от них уйти. 

— Уйти?

— Об этой тёмной странице его прошлого известно всего нескольким людям в мире. Я открыл её для тебя, Шерлок, чтобы ты имел джокер для шантажа. Американская мафия не любит узнавать о связях своих боссов с федералами.

— М-м, я всё равно с ним сыграю.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Вылизав дочиста свой контейнер, оба кота с надеждой посмотрели на Шерлока и Кью.

— Мр!

Шерлок тут же пожертвовал им дим-сам.

— Ты их балуешь, — нахмурился Кью.

Шерлок демонстративно плюхнул в контейнер ещё один пельмешек.

— На случай, если ты не в курсе: почти вся моя зарплата уходит на ипотеку.

К котам отправился ещё и кусок мяса.

Кью растянул губы в той особенно опасной улыбке, при которой напортачившие агенты МИ-6 все как один избегали попадаться ему на глаза.

— Я не надену тебе на голову остатки этого дивного мяса только потому, что тогда кисло-сладкий соус стечёт по твоим кудрям на рубашку, пропитает её насквозь вместе с брюками и достигнет простыни, а вещи в прачечную заберут лишь послезавтра. Цени мою доброту.

Шерлок молча дожевал пельмешек, глядя Кью прямо в глаза, затем взял свой контейнер и высыпал все оставшиеся в нём кристальные дим-самы с креветками котам.

Во взгляде Кью возникло желание убивать.

— С другой стороны, я никогда и не был особо добрым, — задумчиво произнёс Кью, аккуратно закрыл оба ноутбука и убрал их с дивана на ковёр.

Проследив за взглядом брата, Шерлок мгновенно схватил контейнер с остатками мяса и запустил им в открытое окно. Снаружи послышался сочный шмяк, а затем рёв сигнализации и крайне экспрессивный матерный монолог.

— Ты попал в машину сэра Джонсона — второго зама МИ-6, - очень спокойно сообщил Кью.

— Формально я мертв для всех, — тут же открестился Шерлок.

— Он чемпион управления по боксу.

— Мертвее некуда. Посмотри в новостях.

— И для него не проблема вычислить этаж.

— Тебе стоит лучше следить за играми твоих котов.

Неожиданно громко зазвонил мобильный телефон. Кью медленно вынул его из кармана пиджака, безнадёжно посмотрел на экран и включил громкую связь.

— Слушаю, сэр.

— Мать твою за ногу, Кью, какого хрена я сейчас здесь вижу?!

— Не думаю, что вам стоит брать мою мать за ногу, сэр, — очень сдержанно ответил Кью. — Это не понравится ни ей, ни её мужу. При всём уважении, сэр.

Из телефона донеслось невнятное булькание, словно собеседник поперхнулся, затем — отборный мат, ради которого коты даже отвлеклись от угощения. Шерлок, согнувшись пополам от хохота, тихо подвывал в подушку. Он смог по достоинству оценить находчивость сводного брата, чья мать занимала не последнее место в структуре британской разведки, и шутить на её счёт было чревато.

— Если же вас возмутило небольшое количество китайской еды на крыше вашей машины, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Кью, когда сэр Джонсон взял паузу, чтобы перевести дух, — то я уже занят решением этой проблемы. Сейчас вашу машину заберут в управление и помоют.

— Ну, смотри… — прохрипел Джонсон.

— Смотрю. И кстати… — Кью ткнул всхлипывающего Шерлока кулаком в плечо, скривился и крайне неохотно произнёс: — Я приношу вам свои глубокие извинения, сэр. Мне стоило лучше следить за моим питомцем.

— Да уж стоило! — рявкнул Джонсон и отключился.

Кью убрал мобильник обратно в карман пиджака и поднял с ковра свой ноутбук, чтобы отправить распоряжение подчинённым насчёт машины.

— Ну ты и скотина, — прошипел он, вызывая окно входа в систему и вбивая длинный пароль.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе его лицо? - смеясь, напомнил Шерлок.

— Настоящая!

— Липкий кисло-сладкий соус растекается по лобовому стеклу…

— Знаешь, Шерлок, чтобы не гонять тебя в управление, я притащил сюда аппарат для имплантации маячка.

— М-м? — перестав смеяться, Шерлок стянул с тумбочки чемодан и открыл его. На черном бархате обнаружилась громоздкая серебристая штуковина, напоминающая небольшую пушку.

— Да, его, — кивнул Кью, закончив набирать сообщение. — Тонкая узкая пластинка, передающая данные GPS-навигации и кое-какие показатели здоровья. Обычно мы вставляем её агентам в левое запястье, но… 

— Но?

Кью дождался ответа из управления и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Но сейчас у меня руки чешутся засадить этот маячок тебе в задницу. В порядке эксперимента. Как ты убедишь меня этого не делать?

Убрав ноутбук с колен на пол, Кью двумя руками вытащил из чемоданчика имплантатор. Шерлок тут же отполз на самый край дивана и отгородился парой подушек.

— Не думаю, что я вообще в нём нуждаюсь.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, брат. Без него ты отсюда не уйдёшь. 

— В чём проблема с передатчиками в пуговице или обуви?

— В том, что тебя могут раздеть, если ты попадёшь в плен. А я не исключаю этой вероятности.

— Знаешь что-то, чего пока не знаю я? — насторожился Шерлок.

— Знаю, с кем тебе предстоит иметь дело. Судя по прежним миссиям наших агентов, эти ребята церемониться не любят. Особенно клевреты Шульца в Штатах и барона Мапертюса в Восточной Европе. Твоё счастье, что в это пока не вникал Майкрофт — он бы тебя не выпустил из страны.

— Ты ведь ему не расскажешь?

— Нет, если мы договоримся насчёт страховки. Это, — Кью переложил имплантатор из левой руки в правую, — такая страховка. Проверенная годами. Пора начать эксперимент?

Шерлок отодвинулся ещё дальше и лихорадочно осмотрелся: он слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы понимать, что тот не шутит. Тем более в таком раздражённом состоянии после выволочки от Джонсона. Идея пришла неожиданно, и уже в следующую секунду Шерлок поднял с ковра довольно облизывающегося кота Макса и устроил на своих коленях.

— Ч-что бы ты там не намеревался, — запинаясь, скороговоркой пробормотал Шерлок, — ты же не прогонишь с меня его?

Кью ответил фирменным взглядом: "Да ну, ты уверен?" - отчего Шерлок опустил голову, расстегнул и закатал рукав рубашки и покорно протянул руку.

— Это будет быстро, — пообещал Кью и, прижав аппарат к запястью чуть выше часов, нажал на кнопку.

— Ай!

— И немного больно.

— Немного? — возмутился Шерлок, слизнув выступившую кровь с тонкого пореза. — Ты мне руку проткнул.

— Радуйся, что только руку.

Убрав имплантатор в чемодан, Кью поднял с пола ноутбук и ввёл код активации. На экране высветилась точка с номером 1511, причем её координаты на карте совпали с адресом квартиры.

— Что он ещё передаёт? — против воли заинтересовался Шерлок, прижимая запястье к губам. Чувствуя настроение гостя, кот Макс ободряюще потёрся мордочкой о его рубашку, чем заслужил почёсывание за ухом. 

Кью открыл окно справки к отметке.

— Твой пульс. Температуру тела. Несколько химических параметров состава крови. Это если тебя отравят, я, возможно, успею вычислить яд.

— Если меня отравят, я и сам его вычислю.

— Я буду знать точно, — Кью повернул голову к Шерлоку, понаблюдал за его недовольным лицом и отправился к кофемашине за кофе-латте. Его он протянул брату со словами: — Держи и хватит дуться. Можно подумать, на моём месте ты отпустил бы меня бороться с преступным синдикатом без маячка.

Помедлив, стаканчик с кофе Шерлок всё-таки взял.

— Разумеется, нет. Я бы имплантировал его тебе, пока ты спал.

**День Z. Зал для заседаний МИ-6. 10:00**

Время до начала суда пролетело быстро, и Кью, покинув свою камеру, поднялся в сопровождении офицера МИ-6 в зал для закрытых судебных заседаний на четвертый этаж. Именно в этой комнате традиционно проходили слушания по делам сотрудников управления, связанным с разглашением секретной информации. Чтобы не допустить огласки таких сведений, сюда вызывали судью лондонского суда Артура Бейли, имеющего соответствующий уровень допуска к государственной тайне.

Бейли вошел в зал ровно в десять утра, занял своё место за кафедрой и кивнул присутствующим, разрешая садиться. Кью, Майкрофт, леди Смолвуд, руководитель службы собственной безопасности МИ-6 — Льюис Грей, а также еще два десятка сотрудников из разных отделов управления заняли свои места.

— Слушается дело Джеффри Шерринфорда Бутроида-Холмса, квартирмейстера МИ-6, известного всем присутствующим под кодовым именем «Кью». Мисс Линдт, отразите в протоколе, что до вынесения приговора эти имена равнозначны.

— Да, Ваша честь, — кивнула темноволосая девушка-секретарь, стенографируя все произнесенные слова.

— Подсудимый, как вы хотите, чтобы к вам обращались?

— Кью подойдет, Ваша честь, — спокойно ответил Кью, сидя один за столом в левой части комнаты.

— Принято. По правилам управления первым представлять дело обвиняемого должен руководитель операции, в рамках которой зафиксировано нарушение закона и уставов, если этот руководитель сам не находится под следствием. В данном случае речь идет об уничтожении международной криминальной сети секретным агентом Икс, которое с самого начала курирует присутствующий здесь Майкрофт Холмс, — Бейли встретился взглядом с невозмутимым Майкрофтом, сидящим за столом в первом ряду. — Вместе с тем, Майкрофт Холмс приходится подсудимому единокровным братом по отцу, а базовые принципы права стоят на том, что никто не может быть принужден свидетельствовать против родственника. Что скажете, мистер Холмс?

— Я готов представить дело обвиняемого.

В зале послышался гул. На лице у Кью не дрогнул ни один мускул — он продолжил спокойно рассматривать собственные сцепленные в замок пальцы, а леди Смолвуд осуждающе поджала губы.

— Тишина, — постучал молоточком по подставке Бейли. — Мистер Холмс, вы осознаете, что в этом случае в результате вашего доклада ваш брат может быть осужден?

— По всей вероятности так и произойдёт, Ваша честь, — признал Майкрофт. — Однако мне известно, какие обязанности накладывает на руководителя операции кураторство, и я не считаю правильным перекладывать их на кого-либо ещё.

Судья с сомнением посмотрел на Кью, снова — на Майкрофта, и скрестил руки на груди, не торопясь принимать решение. Но не выдержала леди Смолвуд:

— Мистер Холмс, вы отдаёте себе отчет в том, что в этом случае не сможете снисходительно закрыть глаза на действия вашего брата? 

— О, снисхождения не будет, леди Смолвуд, — тут же заверил её Майкрофт, оставив в покое толстую черную папку с бумагами, и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. — Уж в этом вы можете быть уверены, — чем вызвал новую волну перешептываний в зале.

— Почему? — прозвучал вопрос, волновавший всех присутствующих, и даже судья не смог сдержать естественное любопытство и не стал прерывать разговор леди Смолвуд с Майкрофтом, ожидая ответа.

Майкрофт выдержал паузу, перевёл взгляд на по-прежнему невозмутимого Кью и неохотно произнёс:

— Потому что я предупреждал своего брата о том, что для него это закончится именно так.

 

**За 2 года до дня Z. Технический отдел МИ-6. 16:00**

За всё время работы Кью руководителем технического отдела МИ-6 Майкрофт Холмс побывал на его рабочем месте всего однажды и надолго зарекся туда приходить: слишком уж большое и просторное помещение с высокими потолками, по которому пока пройдешь из одного конца в другой, потратишь уйму времени, да еще и на тебя будут оборачиваться многочисленные компьютерщики, сидящие за столами вдоль стен. Поэтому, увидев его рядом с собой 23 июня, Кью искренне удивился — правда, всего на секунду, и продолжил быстро печатать.

— У тебя сломался телефон? Обычно ты вызываешь меня к себе.

Майкрофт оперся ладонью о зонт, слегка склонил голову набок и усмехнулся уголком губ.

— Считай, что я случайно проходил мимо.

— Дальше по коридору тупик. Если у тебя что-то срочное — выкладывай, если нет — сделай себе кофе и посиди в углу. Я сейчас слишком занят для пустых бесед.

— Могу я поинтересоваться: чем именно?

Допечатав длинную команду на экране ноутбука, Кью нажал кнопку запуска и, повернув голову к брату, скептически посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— А ты так и не научился прямо спрашивать у людей то, что хочешь узнать, да? Неудобно, наверное… Ладно, если принесёшь мне кофе, я, так и быть, дам тебе второй шанс.

Кью снова уткнулся в ноутбук, на экране которого вспыхивали и менялись числовые коды, и продолжил с бешеной скоростью набирать команды. Видя это, Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы, затем убедился, что никто из нескольких десятков сотрудников не смотрит в его сторону, и направился к кофемашине в углу зала.

К моменту, когда он вернулся с двумя стаканчиками кофе, Кью уже решил задачу и теперь, развалившись в кресле, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения изучал выведенную на главный монитор готовую схему. Отдав ему один из стаканчиков, Майкрофт подкатил свободный стул для себя и сел рядом с братом.

— Слушаю тебя, — отпив кофе, благодушно махнул рукой Кью и, не дождавшись продолжения, напомнил: — Один вопрос. Я же пообещал.

Майкрофт, не торопясь, сделал глоток крепкого кофе, поправил норовящий упасть зонт и решил спросить всё, как есть:

— Миссия Шерлока по разгрому криминальной сети Джеймса Мориарти проходит под твоим контролем?

— С чего ты это взял? — вежливо поднял брови Кью, грея ладони о стаканчик с кофе.

— Ты обещал ответить.

— Я и не отказываюсь. Так с чего?

— Я обнаружил, что не могу открыть некоторые файлы, связанные с этой миссией. Точнее, система утверждает, что их у неё вообще нет, хотя мне доподлинно известно, что они существуют. Это информация о нескольких преступных ячейках, с которыми предстоит иметь дело нашему брату.

— И ты решил, что я спрятал их от тебя?

— М-м…

— Правильно решил, — кивнул Кью. — Дальше что?

Поразившись такой откровенности и наглости, Майкрофт не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Тем временем, Кью допил кофе, смял и закинул стаканчик в корзину для мусора и снисходительно-выжидающе покосился на брата.

— Я не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это…

— И правильно, — перебил его Кью. — Всё довольно очевидно. Кстати, спасибо за неторопливость: Шерлок теперь должен мне сотню фунтов. Он был уверен, что до тебя дойдёт до его похорон.

— Я не хотел выдвигать обвинения, не имея доказательств.

— Именно этим я и руководствовался, когда делал ставку. Ладно, ближе к делу, — Кью выпрямился, насколько позволяло мягкое кресло, и состроил серьёзное лицо: — Как ваш подчиненный, сэр, я глубоко возмущен вашими подозрениями в мой адрес, что я якобы использую ресурсы управления ради внештатного агента. Мне известен устав. Мне известно, что это недопустимо без согласования на общем совете МИ-6, и, разумеется, я бы так никогда не поступил, — Кью выдержал паузу, глядя Майкрофту в глаза. — А как твой брат, который дал обещание ответить, скажу: я занимаюсь Мориарти с того дня, когда вы с Шерлоком сорвали операцию Ковентри. Да, я знаю, что вы там на самом деле натворили — в самолете работали камеры. Но я уничтожил запись и прикрыл вас. Буду и дальше прикрывать, пока могу.

Майкрофт устало вздохнул.

— Если выяснится, что ты используешь ресурсы МИ-6 в такой крупной операции без санкции совета, ты пойдешь под суд за превышение полномочий.

— Если? — Кью даже фыркнул. — Ты представляешь, сколько понадобится задействовать агентов и средств, чтобы дать нашему герою-одиночке хотя бы подобие шанса уцелеть? Против него глобальная сеть из тысяч человек. Тысяч! Майкрофт, тут не «если» — тут «когда».

— И ты готов?

— К чему?

— Отправиться ради Шерлока в тюрьму?

Кью промолчал. Подъехав на стуле к столу, он вывел ноутбук из спящего режима и принялся вводить новую команду. Майкрофт же, понаблюдав за его руками и желваками на скулах, допил остывший кофе, поморщился и выбросил стаканчик.

— Почему ты не выйдешь с этим на совет, Кью? Уничтожение такой крупной криминальной сети имеет важное международное значение. Я более чем уверен, что решение о помощи Шерлоку будет принято единогласно.

— А ты можешь поручиться, что никто из полутора десятков членов совета не связан с сетью Мориарти? Ты всех его шпионов у нас вычислил?

— Полагаю, что всех, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Однако, безусловно, всегда остается процент на случай.

— Я морально не готов к тому, чтобы Шерлок расплатился жизнью за этот процент. Так что да, пока тебе нечем будет заняться ближайшую пару лет, постарайся протащить закон об улучшении условий в нашей тюрьме. Они там вроде бы и так неплохие, но всё же займись, — введя последнюю строчку кода, Кью удовлетворенно выдохнул и оглянулся на Майкрофта. — Я восстановил твой доступ ко всем файлам по делу Мориарти.

— В чём был подвох? — подозрительно уточнил Майкрофт.

— В том, что пять минут назад самолет Шерлока вылетел из Хитроу. Ты уже не сможешь его остановить, что бы ни прочитал в них. 

— Судя по твоему лицу, я бы попытался это сделать.

— Да, — просто ответил Кью. — Но теперь наш любимый братишка вне твоего контроля и готов встретиться с большим и опасным миром. Не хмурься так, он обвешан маячками как Рождественская ёлка. И его ведут наши люди.

Майкрофт встал. Одернув пиджак, подхватил зонт и недовольно посмотрел на Кью.

— Как твой руководитель я готов «не замечать» некоторые вещи, если ты будешь достаточно аккуратен и оставишь мне пространство для маневра. Но не удивляйся, если на вопиющие нарушения я не смогу закрыть глаза. Дорогой брат.

Кью тоже встал.

Несколько секунд молча поизучав лицо Майкрофта, он усмехнулся.

— Дорогой брат, я не удивлюсь, даже если увижу тебя в роли обвинителя на моём суде, — и решительно направился к выходу мимо Майкрофта, попутно задев его плечом.

 

**День Z. Зал для заседаний МИ-6. 10:10**

После заявления Майкрофта о том, что он предупреждал брата, в зале снова послышался гул, но судья Бейли, постучав молоточком, быстро навел порядок.

— Леди и джентльмены, я прошу вас соблюдать тишину. Мистер Холмс, означает ли ваше заявление, что вы были в курсе неправомерных действий Кью, в которых его сегодня обвиняют? 

— Нет, Ваша честь, но я подозревал, что Кью может чересчур увлечься оказанием помощи агенту Икс и потому предупредил его о возможных неблагоприятных последствиях. Увы, это предупреждение было проигнорировано.

— Что ж, в таком случае, начинайте представлять дело, — распорядился судья и, откинувшись на спинку стула, приготовился внимательно слушать.

Открыв чёрную кожаную папку с золотой эмблемой МИ-6, Майкрофт пододвинул ее к себе и начал доклад:

— На протяжении последних двух лет, занимая пост квартирмейстера МИ-6, Кью руководил деятельностью засекреченного агента Икс, прилагавшего усилия для уничтожения крупной международной преступной сети, некогда возглавляемой Джеймсом Мориарти. На этой неделе Служба собственной безопасности МИ-6, — Майкрофт кивнул ее руководителю Льюису Грею, — провела проверку деятельности Кью и обнаружила, что в ряде случаев наблюдалось превышение должностных полномочий. Судя по данным, которыми я располагаю, таких крупных эпизодов было четыре.

Все в зале посмотрели на Льюиса Грея.

— Подтверждаю, Ваша честь, — с достоинством произнёс худощавый руководитель ССБ, одетый в серый костюм с серым же галстуком. — Проверку проводил наш следователь Майкл Ипкинс, он опросил всех свидетелей и руководителей отделов. Четыре случая привлекли его особое внимание, и именно они являются предметом сегодняшнего рассмотрения.

— Ваши пояснения занесены в протокол, — кивнул судья, убедившись, что секретарь стенографирует все реплики. — Продолжайте, мистер Холмс.

— Я намерен представить эти эпизоды в хронологическом порядке. Впервые Кью превысил свои полномочия полтора года назад, когда, сказавшись больным, по поддельным документам вылетел в Тибетский автономный район. Приземлившись в аэропорту Лхасы, он встретился с агентом Икс и вместе с ним разработал план тайного проникновения на территорию местного отделения Министерства государственной безопасности Китая. 

— Что?! — эхом прошелестело по залу. — Куда?!

Практически все присутствующие на слушании разведчики были прекрасно осведомлены о, мягко говоря, враждебном отношении китайских спецслужб к представителям разведок других стран. Кью на это лишь пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с собственных сцепленных пальцев. И только судья Бейли, будучи гражданским, с недоумением посмотрел на зал.

— Вы могли бы пояснить, в чем сложность ситуации, мистер Холмс? — вежливо уточнил он у Майкрофта.

— Разумеется, Ваша честь, — почтительно кивнул тот. — Дело в том, что Тибетский автономный район известен своими сепаратистскими настроениями, а потому официальный Китай стремится максимально ассимилировать жителей этой территории. Любые призывы к отделению Тибета от Китая жестко пресекаются, а сепаратисты либо получают длительные тюремные сроки, либо приговариваются к расстрелу. Та же участь ждет выявленных на территории Тибета шпионов — представителей разведок других стран, которых местные органы безопасности априори записывают в пособников сепаратистов. Соответственно… если бы выяснилась принадлежность Кью к британской разведке, а допрашивать, как вы понимаете, там умеют: китайцы — признанные мастера пыток, — то его бы приговорили к смертной казни, а мы бы получили крупный международный скандал. Кью как штатному сотруднику МИ-6 и агенту Икс как особо ценному внештатному агенту МИ-6 было смертельно опасно даже появляться на территории Тибета, а они еще и вломились в местное отделение китайской контрразведки.

На несколько секунд в зале воцарилось молчание. Леди Смолвуд, всё это время с крайним неодобрением смотревшая на Майкрофта, теперь, подперев лоб рукой, разглядывала свой блокнот. В зале хватало и других людей, потрясенно качавших головой, а услышанными словами проникся и сам судья Бейли.

— Подсудимый, вы подтверждаете сказанное?

— Да, Ваша честь, — откликнулся Кью, спокойно посмотрев на судью.

— С какой целью вы проникли в отделение — если я запомнил правильно — министерства госбезопасности Китая?

— МГБ, да. Агенту Икс потребовалась моя помощь для получения секретных сведений из китайских баз данных. Он хотел, чтобы я их взломал.

— Вот так просто? 

— Да, — пожал плечами Кью. — Дело в том, что часть международной преступной сети располагалась в Китае и была связана с китайской мафией. Вычислив наиболее важных людей из этой части преступной сети, агент Икс решил уничтожить ее изнутри, натравив преступников друг на друга. Для этого ему нужны были данные: кто из этой банды сливает информацию спецслужбам? В итоге ночью мы проникли в отделение МГБ, я хакнул базы данных, а агент Икс, имея превосходную память, стал просматривать картотеку.

— Поясните: как именно вы проникли в охраняемое отделение МГБ? — неожиданно вмешался руководитель ССБ.

Кью на секунду опустил глаза и замялся.

— Ну… если в двух словах… мы забросили туда кое-что из разработок наших химиков, и все сотрудники отделения уснули до утра.

Льюис Грей криво усмехнулся.

— Ваша честь, я поясню, что этим «кое-что» действительно была одна из последних разработок наших химиков в Портон-Дауне, которая даже не прошла еще всех тестов.

— Считайте, что прошла, — вставил Кью. — Извините.

— С этим понятно. Вы с агентом Икс успешно проникли в отделение МГБ, — резюмировал судья. — Как я понимаю, вы добыли информацию и спокойно покинули страну. Это так?

— М-м… не совсем.

— Поясните.

Кью промолчал, подбирая слова, но такой проблемы не было у Льюиса Грея.

— Ваша честь, на территории Тибетского автономного района есть несколько отделений МГБ, которые постоянно связываются друг с другом. Не получив ответа от сотрудников отделения, в которое проникли обвиняемый и агент Икс, они подняли тревогу и поехали проверять, что произошло. В результате…

— В результате мы с агентом Икс на некоторое время укрылись в буддистском монастыре, — перебил его Кью. — Мы хотели переждать там всю эту шумиху.

— Вам это удалось? — на всякий случай уточнил судья.

— П-практически, — запнувшись, выпалил Кью.

— То есть?

Кью тяжело вздохнул, тоскливо посмотрел на Майкрофта и вновь повернул голову к судье:

— Всё могло пройти нормально, если бы агент Икс не решил покрасоваться, чтобы проверить свою теорию. Он публично разоблачил женщину-блондинку, которая занималась контрабандой наркотиков и скрывалась в этом же монастыре. В результате шум поднялся еще и здесь, а мы с агентом Икс переоделись в монахов и поспешили в аэропорт. Пришлось несколько часов не снимать капюшоны, но нас всё-таки посадили на рейс до Катманду. Именно там агент Икс разослал сообщения членам преступной группировки в Китае и спровоцировал там внутренний конфликт. По его итогам эта часть сети Мориарти перестала существовать.

— Что ж, значит, по этому эпизоду вам вменяется не согласованное с руководством пребывание в другой стране, похищение и использование секретного препарата и создание угрозы крупного международного конфликта. Я ничего не упустил? — судья повернул голову к руководителю ССБ.

— После этого демарша Кью и агента Икс сотрудники спецслужб Китая на территории Тибета ужесточили контроль. Нам пришлось срочно выводить оттуда еще нескольких наших агентов.

— Понимаю. Итак, с этим ясно. Мистер Холмс, каким был следующий эпизод?

Майкрофт перевернул несколько листов в своей чёрной папке.

— Ваша честь, следующий эпизод произошел три месяца спустя. Агент Икс занялся той частью преступной группировки, которая действовала на территории Индии. Он выяснил, что ее куратор является сотрудником британского посольства в Дели, и решил проверить свою догадку, проникнув туда. Однако произошла накладка по времени, и он опоздал.

— Какого рода накладка? — заинтересовался судья.

Майкрофт мрачно посмотрел на Кью.

— Агент Икс услышал по местному телевидению о загадочном убийстве и помчался к инспектору Пракешу, чтобы спросить у него: «С какой скоростью опускалась шоколадная крошка в стаканчике с мороженым жертвы?» — саркастически пояснил Кью, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение этим поступком агента Икс. — Эта информация позволила ему догадаться, кто убийца. Агент Икс назвал имя убийцы инспектору Пракешу перед пресс-конференцией и только потом поехал в посольство. В итоге его застал в своем кабинете тот самый куратор и, оттащив в подвал, устроил ему допрос. Поскольку я наблюдал за происходящим через передатчик, я вылетел в Дели первым рейсом, устроил проблемы с компьютерами, чтобы отвлечь внимание сотрудников, распылил — то есть простите, еще раз протестировал — тот самый химический препарат, усыпил всех сотрудников посольства и вытащил агента Икс.

— В каком состоянии был агент Икс? — негромко уточнила леди Смолвуд.

— В нетерпеливом. Он первым делом полез смотреть новости в Интернете, убедился, что убийца во всем признался, и стал радоваться, как ребенок. На свои ушибы и разбитое лицо он просто не обратил внимание. Я с трудом убедил его стереть кровь, прежде чем выходить на улицу.

— Похоже, мы имеем уже известный набор обвинений и по этому эпизоду, — задумчиво произнес судья Бейли. — В третьем эпизоде было нечто подобное?

— Можно сказать и так, Ваша честь, — вежливо ответил Майкрофт.

— Нет, нельзя, — раскачиваясь на стуле и глядя в потолок, громко возразил Льюис Грей. 

Майкрофт недовольно поморщился и изобразил натянутую улыбку.

— Ваша честь, сходство третьего эпизода с остальными состоит в том, что для прикрытия агента Икс Кью снова пришлось использовать секретные химические разработки. На этот раз — в Гамбурге, где агенту Икс неожиданно пришло в голову поучаствовать в суде присяжных над мистером Треповым в роли одного из заседателей.

— А различие, — громко продолжил Льюис Грей, — заключается в том, что на этот раз обвиняемый решил использовать не снотворное, а куда более сильные наркотические вещества, чтобы вызвать у участников суда галлюцинации и временную потерю сознания, и убрать из всех протоколов упоминания об агенте Икс. А потом стереть все видеозаписи с ним же. В результате остальные присяжные, свидетели и судья получили продолжительную головную боль и теперь считают, что одного присяжного среди них просто не было, а о виновности Трепова они догадались без подсказки.

— В арсенале МИ-6 есть такие препараты? — с искренним удивлением полюбопытствовал судья.

— Экспериментальные, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — Особо засекреченные.

— Я начинаю думать, что они лежат у вас на какой-то полке, к которой может подойти кто угодно, — в зале раздались тихие смешки.

— На самом деле, там несколько уровней защиты, — неохотно пояснил Майкрофт. — Однако Кью — гений и в состоянии обойти любую из них.

— Весьма талантливый молодой человек, — покивал судья, поглядывая на Кью с заметной симпатией. — Ладно, что у нас с четвертым эпизодом, мистер Холмс? Снова усыпленные и одурманенные люди?

— Не совсем, — помрачнел Майкрофт. — В этот раз всё оказалось гораздо серьёзнее. Разбираясь с наиболее крупным сегментом преступной сети — американским, агент Икс вышел на руководителей и сумел так столкнуть их между собой либо сдать федеральной полиции США, что никто на него не подумал. Главный преступник — Тим Шульц — оказался весьма азартным игроком в покер. Чтобы добраться до него, агент Икс обыграл многих его подчиненных, включая заместителей, и в итоге решил сесть за игровой стол против мистера Шульца. Он проиграл Шульцу довольно крупную сумму.

— Какую? — подался вперёд судья.

— Полтриллиона фунтов, — неожиданно ответил на этот вопрос сидящий в зале руководитель финансового отдела МИ-6. — И эти деньги без согласования и разрешения были взяты из британского бюджета при помощи обвиняемого. Обвиняемый влез в нашу систему и перевел деньги на счет агента Икс в США.

— Подсудимый, это правда? — спросил судья.

— Да, Ваша честь, — кивнул Кью. — В свое оправдание могу лишь сказать, что не сомневался в способности агента Икс отыграться. Собственно, он и отыгрался и полностью вернул эти деньги за одну ночь, посетив несколько десятков казино Лас-Вегаса. Агент Икс — очень хороший игрок в покер.

— То есть проблема в несанкционированном использовании бюджетных средств, так?

— Не совсем, — возразил Майкрофт, вставая. — Как, безусловно, понимают все присутствующие, базовый принцип работы казино заключается в том, что оно всегда остается в выигрыше. Соответственно, агент Икс не мог просто выиграть такую астрономическую сумму за одну ночь, даже делая очень крупные ставки, и уйти с выигранными деньгами живым. Это понимал и Кью, а потому самовольно подделал несколько десятков приказов от имени леди Смолвуд и других руководителей МИ-6 нашим агентам в США. В этих приказах содержалось требование немедленно выехать в Лас-Вегас и обеспечить безопасный отход агента Икс до посадки в самолет. Нашим людям пришлось оказать серьезное сопротивление сотрудникам служб безопасности казино и представителям американской мафии. К сожалению, мы потеряли восьмерых агентов. Еще двенадцать человек получили тяжелые ранения, — Майкрофт сделал паузу. — С учетом этих фактов, я предлагаю вам, Ваша честь, вынести приговор и определить достойное наказание. Не сомневаюсь, что это должен быть тюремный срок, однако считаю нецелесообразным любые ограничения права обвиняемого занимать должности на госслужбе, поскольку равных ему в деле работы с компьютерными сетями у нас нет. Уверен, ваше решение будет справедливым.

Поклонившись, Майкрофт сел.

Судья окинул задумчивым взглядом слегка пришибленную услышанным публику и, помолчав, вздохнул.

— Что ж, мне никогда не требовалось выходить из зала для обдумывания решения, не стану занимать этим ваше время и сейчас. Как обычно, бумаги будут оформлены должным образом в течение ближайших двух-трех часов. Подсудимый, встаньте.

Кью поднялся.

— При подготовке к этому заседанию я внимательно изучил материалы следствия по вашему делу. Теперь же, выслушав доклады ваших коллег и ваши разъяснения, я готов объявить решение. Джеффри Шерринфорд Бутроид-Холмс, вы признаетесь виновным в превышении должностных полномочий, повлекшем за собой тяжкие последствия. Вместе с тем, принимая во внимание ваш весомый вклад в борьбу с крупной международной преступной сетью, а также то, что под следствием вы оказались впервые, суд считает, что вы заслуживаете снисхождения. В этой связи вы приговариваетесь к двум годам лишения свободы с отбыванием наказания в одиночной камере специализированной тюрьмы МИ-6. За вами сохраняется право занимать должности на государственной службе, в том числе в структуре британской разведки, но под более серьезным контролем со стороны руководителей, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — эхом подтвердила эти слова леди Смолвуд.

— Судебное заседание объявляется закрытым.

Стукнув молоточком по подставке, судья Бейли встал первым. За ним начали подниматься остальные присутствующие в зале, переговариваясь между собой и озадаченно поглядывая в сторону Майкрофта, который своей жесткостью удивил вообще всех. Впрочем, сам Майкрофт закрыл папку, поднял ее со стола и уже направился к входу, когда услышал голос Кью:

— Ваша честь, могу я попросить у вас разрешения задержаться здесь на пару минут, чтобы сказать несколько слов моему брату? Мне нужно, чтобы он присмотрел за моими котами. 

Майкрофт оглянулся и увидел, как судья кивает офицеру, исполняющему роль пристава.

— Пять минут у вас есть.

— Благодарю, ваша честь. Майкрофт, на пару слов!

Сопровождаемый любопытствующими взглядами Майкрофт подошёл к Кью. Следующую минуту они просто молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока окружающим не надоело за ними наблюдать и они не потянулись к выходу. В итоге в зале остались только Кью, Майкрофт и скучающий парень — судебный пристав, который присел на край стола у выхода. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Кью.

— Что «нет»? — не понял Майкрофт.

— Мы опустим твою речь на тему «я же говорил». Вместо этого сделай для меня две вещи. Первая: забери двух моих котов к себе. Твоими стараниями я загремел в тюрьму на два года, так что они — твоя забота на этот срок. 

— Если бы я позволил следователю ССБ представлять твоё дело, тебе могли дать все десять, — очень тихо произнёс Майкрофт. — В материалы дела очень многое не вошло.

— Я знаю, Майкрофт, — также тихо согласился Кью. — И даже немного впечатлён, правда. Но тебя всё равно теперь всё управление будет считать жестоким циничным ублюдком, засадившим собственного брата за решётку, и ты завтра же заберешь у моей соседки к себе домой моих котов. 

Майкрофт поморщился, посмотрел себе под ноги и снова на Кью.

— Почему завтра?

— Потому что сегодня ты сделаешь вторую вещь, — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Кью и максимально понизил голос: — На дне моей рабочей кружки нацарапаны цифры. Это код маячка, который у Шерлока вшит в резинку штанов. Сейчас ты отсюда выйдешь, посмотришь эти цифры, определишь координаты и немедленно вылетишь в Белград. По моим расчетам, четыре-пять дней назад наш братишка должен был попасть в плен к сербским военным. Он напортачил в деле барона Мапертюса, но помочь ему я не успел — меня арестовали. 

— Сербским военным? — помертвевшим голосом переспросил Майкрофт, прекрасно зная, чем грозит британскому агенту плен в Сербии — стране, пострадавшей от бомбардировок НАТО в конце 1990-х годов. 

— Да. И я очень, очень надеюсь, что Шерлок смог продержаться до сегодняшнего дня, потому что мне хочется увидеть его живым. Отправляйся за ним, брат. И привези его в Лондон. 

 

**Ночь после дня Z. Сербия. 2:15**

За всё время, пока Майкрофт вёл избитого Шерлока через лес к спрятанной в нём машине, Шерлок не произнёс ни слова, понимая, насколько важно не выдать себя ни единым звуком. Боли от ран он после укола брата тоже пока не чувствовал, но ноги переставлял с трудом — сказывалась усталость после нескольких суток допроса. Временами он терял равновесие и даже сознание, отчего Майкрофту приходилось буквально тащить его на себе, но всё же быстро приходил в себя.

И лишь когда они добрались до внедорожника, Шерлок попытался — как мог — лечь на заднее сиденье машины и, мрачно посмотрев на затылок занявшего место водителя брата, хрипло сказал:

— Ты не торопился.

Майкрофт завёл мотор.

— Кью сказал мне, что у тебя могут быть проблемы, только сегодня. Хорошо, что с тебя не сняли эти штаны, а то я бы не сумел тебя найти.

— Штаны? — непонимающе нахмурился Шерлок.

— Передатчик в поясе, — напомнил Майкрофт, выворачивая руль, чтобы объехать дерево.

— А, ты про это, — поспешил согласиться Шерлок и, не сумев сдержать улыбку, машинально почесал левое запястье. Он искренне порадовался тому, что его младший брат сдержал обещание и не рассказал самому старшему о маячке в руке. 

Следующая мысль, однако, заставила его нахмуриться.

— Постой, но меня продержали в плену четыре дня. Всё это время я находился в одном и том же помещении, меня допрашивали одни и те же люди, а значит, ты или какой-то другой агент могли вытащить меня и раньше, если только… — Шерлок осёкся и изменившимся голосом спросил: — Майкрофт, что с Кью?

— Кью арестовали неделю назад по обвинению в превышении должностных полномочий, — ровным тоном сообщил Майкрофт, выруливая из леса на асфальтовую дорогу. Взглянув в зеркало заднего вида на застывшего Шерлока, он неохотно добавил: — Тебе стоило рациональнее оценивать свои силы, садясь играть на деньги МИ-6, дорогой брат. Помощь Кью тебе привлекла слишком много внимания, он попал под перекрестную проверку ССБ и финансового управления комитета.

— Суд уже был? — глухо уточнил Шерлок.

— Вчера, — кратко ответил Майкрофт, бросив короткий взгляд на электронные часы, где высвечивалось «2:21».

— Сколько?

Майкрофт промолчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Шерлок перевернулся на израненную спину и, слегка поморщившись — обезболивающее понемногу прекращало действовать, принялся рассуждать вслух:

— Если Кью занялась ваша служба собственной безопасности, ему припомнили всё. И Тибет. И Индию. Наверняка — Гамбург. Амстердам. Брюссель. Лос-Анджелес. Плюс еще два десятка городов и стран. Срыв агентов с основных заданий ради дела Мориарти, несогласованные испытания спецсредств, взломы сетей, нарушение соглашений с другими разведками, операции с деньгами… Майкрофт, он ещё жив?

— Вопрос ликвидации не поднимался, — сухо сообщил Майкрофт, внимательно глядя на дорогу. — Я решил не отказываться от роли обвинителя и представил дело Кью судье так, насколько мне позволила ваша с ним осторожность. 

— И?

— Два года, Шерлок. В одиночной камере спецтюрьмы и с сохранением права занимать должности на госслужбе.

Шерлок облегченно выдохнул: он ожидал куда худшего исхода.

— Тогда чем ты недоволен? — подозрительно спросил он. — Ты недоволен, это видно по твоему лицу и манере сжимать руль. Что не так?

— Ну, во-первых, я недоволен тем, что ты расчетливо вымазываешь своей кровью сиденье машины, взятой напрокат у моего хорошего знакомого. 

— А во-вторых? — уточнил Шерлок, даже не подумав сменить позу.

Майкрофт выдержал паузу.

— Кью повесил на меня своих котов, — всё-таки ответил он с таким отвращением на лице, что Шерлок не выдержал и расхохотался. 

Два года. У него не было повода для смеха целых два года, с той самой встречи с Кью в его квартире и забавы с китайской едой. И теперь, стирая выступившие от смеха слезы и размазывая грязь по лицу, Шерлок никак не мог успокоиться, а каждый взгляд на недовольное лицо Майкрофта лишь вызывал новый приступ хохота. 

В конце концов, и Майкрофт — прекрасно понимавший, что это нормальная реакция человека, долго пребывавшего в состоянии сильного психологического напряжения, — со вздохом закатил глаза и, поймав в зеркале очередной взгляд Шерлока, снисходительно ему улыбнулся.

Они оба знали, что всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже, и для Кью это заключение в одиночной камере не станет чем-то тяжелым, особенно если разрешить ему пользоваться ноутбуком. И оба не сомневались, что такое разрешение у него будет — уж Майкрофт об этом позаботится.

Ну а пока всё, что им оставалось, — это поглядывать на расставленные по обочине дороги указатели и отмечать, сколько еще осталось километров до аэропорта в Белграде. 

 

_Конец_


End file.
